


Betrayal and Redemption

by SurferGirl5



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurferGirl5/pseuds/SurferGirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really didn't like where Bea and Allie's story was headed at the end of S4, episode 9, so I decided to take matters into my own hands :) This will be a short story that picks up at the end of episode 9, but ignores the episode 10 trailer. Hopefully I'll have the 2nd half of it posted before episode 10 goes to air.</p>
<p>The last (and only) time I've ever written fan fic was back in the Bad Girls days of Helen and Nikky - seems I have a thing for women behind bars!!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Anyway,’ Maxine paused as she gave Bea’s hands a sympathetic squeeze. ‘I hear you haven’t had an easy time lately.’ Maxine shook her head softly and continued in disbelief, ‘Ferguson…?’ she trailed off.

Bea made a strangled sound. ‘And the rest of Kaz’s crew too’, she said looking down at her hands, before meeting Maxine’s eyes. The pain and betrayal in them was impossible to hide.

‘But not Allie…’, Maxine spoke gently into the awkward silence, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

‘Mmhmm’, Bea choked out, nodding too quickly, desperately trying to control the emotion that was threatening to pull her under.

‘Oh, hun, you really fell for her didn’t you?’, asked Maxine softly.

Again, Bea looked down, nodding briskly, ‘Yeah’. Her voice broke.

Bea didn’t have the words yet to describe what had happened between her and Allie, but she didn’t have to explain to Maxine. Maxine just understood.

Liz’s sage words, _something to do, someone to love and something to look forward to_ worried Maxine, because she knew that with a life sentence yawning out in front of her friend, Bea didn’t have much to look forward to. Since her daughter’s death, Bea had found purpose through defending the women from the soul-destroying threat of drugs and the sinister machinations of the Freak. But the endless procession of wrongs that Bea was trying to right had become too much for her to bear lately. Which is why Maxine was thrilled to see someone finally able to get past Bea’s walls and make her smile, despite Bea resisting all the way.

She’d seen the tough, Top Dog of Wentworth Prison gradually soften and respond to Allie’s persistent, cheeky advances over the last couple of months. And Maxine had been thanking the universe for sending the sassy young blonde across Bea’s path. She hadn’t been herself since they’d been moved back to Wentworth – she’d been withdrawn, distracted and at times downright insensitive to the needs of her loyal crew. Maxine had known Bea was struggling but there was little she could do to help. She loved Bea unconditionally, and she respected her strength and her determination to fight for the vulnerable women inside the hellhole that was prison. She knew the injustices took a terrible toll on Bea, so watching Allie bring some happiness into the Top Dog’s world had warmed her heart.

Even though Bea and Allie had tried to keep what was happening between them on the quiet, Maxine hadn’t missed how their eyes had searched for each other and the way Bea would smile like a teenager at Allie’s antics. Maxine didn’t miss much. She was observant and intelligent, which is why she’d soon become Bea’s second in charge. It was also why she couldn’t believe Allie had set Bea up. It just didn’t ring true from what she had seen of Allie, and she had been watching carefully.

‘You know, I really thought that we…,’ Bea’s voice cracked and faded. “Fuck, she played me all the way.’ Her tone was full of self-recrimination as she stifled a tortured sob.

'Bea. Come on. I saw you both. Trust me honey, she wasn’t playing anyone,’ said Maxine.

Bea searched Maxine’s face for the truth in her words. Maxine shook her head and her kind eyes held a certainty that gave Bea the first glimmer of hope she’d felt since waking up in this nightmare world of Allie’s utter betrayal.

+++++

Bea strode down the hallway towards Allie’s unit with her Top Dog, ‘don’t-fuck-with-me’ attitude flooding back. Maxine’s confident words and her talk with Franky earlier that day had given her a much-needed shot of strength and perspective. It had been so good to see Franky because she understood the pressures of being Top Dog, and she also understood what it was like to fall in love with a woman. Franky had given her a sounding board and had totally cut to the heart of the matter with her diagnosis.

She’d had her heart broken for the first time in her life. Pure and simple.

She was never in love with Harry. She’d been eighteen and pregnant when they’d married, and not long after that the abuse had started. Bea had shut down emotionally in order to protect herself and her daughter, and ever since then her life had so often been filled with fear, violence, betrayal and devastating losses.

She’d never let anyone get truly close to her before. Until Allie. DJ Allie Cat. _It’s teal ya dickhead._ Bold, cheeky, beautiful Allie had come into her life, somehow gotten past her walls, and had rocked her world off its axis.

No one had ever made Bea feel the way Allie had. Like she was someone who mattered. Like she was beautiful. Like she was strong. Like her insides would melt from just one sexy, suggestive smile from Allie.

Allie had shone a blazing light into the darkest corners of her existence. She had seen her at her worst and Allie hadn’t turned away. Instead, she’d simply sat next to her, holding her hand, leaning in to share her strength and her warmth. Providing silent support without asking for anything in return.

Bea couldn’t quite believe how her relationship with Allie had unfolded and deepened so quickly. She’d heard the term ‘gate gay’, but she’d never been attracted to a woman before. Westfall’s advice had helped. Fuck the labels. She wanted Allie like she wanted to breathe air.

Bea knew she _needed_ to talk to her. She _needed_ to hear Allie out at least. Most of all, she just _needed_ to see her. Look into her eyes. Then she could decide what to do.

Straight after the attack Bea had been totally vulnerable, isolated in hospital, alone with her thoughts to draw the obvious conclusion. Ally had betrayed her. She’d been completely broken and confused, and so she’d totally retreated inside of her defensive walls in order to stop herself from feeling the pain. No one had known where she going that day except for Allie. It seemed like a no brainer. But then when she’d gotten back to Wentworth Allie had tried desperately to talk to her. _I know what you think. But I swear to you, I had nothing to do with any of it. I had no idea about it! I was trying to save you!_ Allie had implored Bea to listen.

Could Bea really believe that?

Furguson was a psychopath who’d stop at nothing to get what she wanted, she knew that much. And Kaz was volatile and hated her guts, which is why Bea had stopped Allie from telling her that she was leaving Kaz’s crew to be with Bea. Maybe Allie didn’t know about the attack. It was possible that Ferguson and Kaz had set them both up. If Maxine had figured out what was going on between them, it wasn’t a stretch to think Ferguson and Kaz might have also put two and two together.

Bea winced as she replayed her last conversation with Allie in her head. _You’re nothing but a lying, junkie, street whore! S_ he’d lashed out at Allie because Bea had learned that the best defense was offence. She couldn’t remember a damn thing about the attack 7 days ago, other than she knew she was going to meet Allie in the equipment room. Allie, had clearly been the bait, but did she really know what Ferguson was going to do? Kaz clearly did. But Kaz had also implicated Allie in the plot, saying she regretted getting Allie to prostitute herself to lure Bea in. Maybe Kaz was trying to get back at both of them as well?

None of it made sense and she’d felt like she was barely holding herself together until Maxine’s observations corroborated what she’d also felt was true. She’d quickly mumbled something to Maxine to excuse herself and she couldn’t stop herself from seeking some sort of resolution with Allie. Drawing closer to her destination, Bea was terrified that her jagged edges would slice her to ribbons if Allie confirmed what Kaz had told her. But she couldn’t stop herself from finding out. One way or another she’d find relief.

She squared her shoulders as she rounded the corner and entered Allie’s unit. Bea dismissed one of Kaz Proctor’s crew who tried unconvincingly to block her path.

‘Relax, I just want a word with Allie.’ Bea brushed past her to confront Kaz who stood staring back at Bea insolently. ‘Where is she?” Bea demanded, all business.

‘You tell me…’ Proctor said callously as she took a step forward, her bloodshot, wild eyes challenging Bea, ‘…she’s all yours now,’ she taunted.

A chill ran through Bea as she stared Proctor down. Something was off. Why wouldn’t Allie be here with her crew 15 minutes before evening lockdown? She had a bad feeling. She had to find Allie.

Heart hammering and on full alert now, Bea shoved the smaller woman roughly back against the wall. ‘How come all of a sudden she’s mine now, Kaz? Last time we spoke _you_ were her pimp weren’t you? Isn’t that how it went?’ Bea growled, her face menacingly close to Proctor’s.

Proctor glared back, her eyes full of rage and resentment, but she said nothing.

Bea was staring to get impatient, ‘For fucks sake Kaz. Allie idolizes you! Fuck knows why. Look, I know you care about her, so just tell me, where the fuck is she? It’s nearly lockdown? Aren’t you worried?’

Proctor snarled, ‘Allie’s made her choices! She betrayed me and the Red Right Hand. She chose _you_ for fucks sake Bea! I thought she was with you!!’

Bea barely had time to clock that information when she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Suz, Kaz’s offsider launched at her back. But Bea saw it coming and shoved her elbow into her face to deflect the attack. Suz howled in pain and crumbled to the floor clutching at her bloody nose.

Bea shook Proctor violently, ‘I told Allie to fuck off because I believed the bullshit you said to me Kaz! I said shit to her…I’m going to find her, and if she’s not ok, you’ll have me to fuckin’ deal with!’ Bea released Proctor and strode away quickly towards her unit.

‘Fuck you Smith! And fucked if I care where that ungrateful fucking whore is,’ yelled Proctor at her back. ‘I lifted her out of the fucking gutter! She’s probably in some filthy corner of this shithole, jacking coke up her nose! You pair of fucking dykes can have each other!’ she screamed hysterically.

+++++

Bea rushed into her unit where Boomer, Doreen, Liz and Sonia sitting on the chairs in the common area, drinking tea and eating Monte Carlos.

‘There you are love. We were getting a bit worried,’ said Liz.

‘You look as if someone has stepped on your tail Bea…’ Sonia added as she looked over the brim of her cuppa.

‘I can’t find Allie. Something’s wrong,’ Bea said.

Boomer pulled a face. ‘Hang on. Why the fuck is that a problem? That scrag tried to killa ya. She’s fuckin’ lucky I didn’t bash her,’ said Boomer.

‘I’ll explain later, but she didn’t set me up Booms. I need you to help me find her. Now. Before lockup.’ Bea was visibly anxious, so her crew was now paying full attention.

‘Boomer, Dors, can you go check the shower block and the laundry. I’ll check the kitchen. If you find her, bring her back here. And Boomer, don’t lay a finger on her, alright? Liz, go find Miles and tell her I need a word will ya?’

With lockup fast approaching, Bea moved as fast as she could towards the kitchen.

+++++


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of the story....seems I may not be able to finish it before Episode 10 airs after all. But I figure it's probably best not to rush it, as I kinda like where it's going and would like to take my time finishing it. Hope y'all enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know if you want some more ;)

Allie was a mess.

Her world had been turned upside in the space of a just few short days. Kaz’s betrayal and Bea’s stinging rejection had sent her tumbling into a downwards spiral of pain and self-loathing. Young and strong and beautiful – yet, once again, Allie had been unjustly relegated to that paralyzing place where her existence was worth nothing. Where the only relief came from lines of coke that delivered her into oblivion.

Shut away in the equipment room, she couldn’t stand it any longer.

_You’re nothing but a lying, junkie, street whore._

Bea’s harsh words kept ringing in her ears. An image of Bea’s face looking at her with nothing but loathing replayed over and over in her mind. This place, once the scene of her most intimate moments with Bea, was now a torturous reminder of how much she had lost and how quickly it had all turned to shit.

All of her life she’d been used, abused and rejected. And here it was, history repeating itself, only this time it was much worse. The wounds were deeper and she felt like she might just bleed to death from them.

This time it was Kaz who had used her – someone who’d promised to always be there for her, and someone she had trusted completely.

And then there was Bea. Her strong, sexy, broken Bea. The woman she had fallen irrevocably in love with over the last few months. The woman whose bravery and determination she adored. The woman who had finally let down her guard and trusted Allie with her most vulnerable secrets. The woman who, thanks to Kaz, now thought that she had faked their precious moments together in order to set her up to be killed.

She needed to escape the pain, and it would be so easy.

That afternoon in the yard she’d scored some coke from Tina Mercado, the tattooed Asian dealer that Bea so often railed against. She scraped the powder into two neat lines on the bench in front of her and snorted them quickly, slumping back against doorway, wiping her nose and her tears away with the back of her hand.

She leaned her head back and let the drug do its work. A warm rush of euphoria starting to spread throughout her body as she silently wept for all she had lost.

+++++

Bea had a fair idea where Allie might be so she hustled along the corridors of the prison as fast as she could. She rounded the corner into the mess hall and strode through the kitchen to stand in front of the door marked with a regulation prison sign that read _Equipment Room_.

At this time in the evening, this part of the prison was quiet. The orange glow of the lights shining through the windows from the yard outside cast eerie, long shadows across the floor.

She heard a soft sob from the other side of the door and her heart rate kicked up another notch. She reached for the handle and gently pushed the door open.

‘Allie.’ She had found her.

Allie looked up at Bea then quickly looked away, her face a mess. ‘What are you doing here?’ she sobbed out in a slurred voice.

Bea’s fears were confirmed. Allie was off her face on something and she couldn’t help but feel as though it was all her fault.

Bea crouched down and reached out toward Allie, who shied away from the touch. Bea took her hand gently in her own and tilted Allie’s chin up so she could look into Allie’s tortured blue eyes. ‘Hey. Allie Cat. What are you doin’? What have you taken?’

Allie looked away again as her chest shook with silent sobs. ‘Just some coke. I don’t want you to see me like this. Just, go…go away Bea.’

‘Hey, I’m not goin’ anywhere without you.’ Bea tilted her head to capture Allie’s eyes again with her own. ‘We’ve got to get you back before the count though. Do you think you can try and act straight while we walk back to my unit?’

Allie wiped her face with the palms of both her hands and stumbled as she tried to get up. Bea helped to steady her and her heart broke as she watched Allie struggling to compose herself. Bea led Allie out to the sink, where she ran some water onto a paper towel, which she used to gently wipe down Allie’s face. The simple act reminded her of how the beautiful, sensitive younger woman had handed her a cloth to tend her own wounds not so long ago. And the sink before her also prompted a range of confusing and terrifying memories.

‘This is where you were when I found you,’ Allie sobbed. ‘I thought I was too late Bea, I thought you were dead!’ Allie was getting hysterical. ‘I had no idea what they were planning to do Bea…honest. I had no fucking idea! You’ve got to believe me!’

‘Shhhh. Shhhhhh, Allie Cat. I know that now. I believe you,’ Bea said in a husky voice as she cupped Allie’s face gently and kissed her forehead. Allie grabbed Bea’s arms and pulled the redhead into her, burying her face in Bea’s shoulder.

‘Can you pull your shit together a bit for me? Please, baby? We’ve got to get you back before the screws find us here.’ Bea’s tone was gentle.

The drugs clouded Allie’s big, tear-filled blue eyes as she pulled back to look at Bea. She was having trouble focusing, but she nodded. Bea wiped her face down again with the cloth and tossed it in the bin. ‘Come on, then. Let’s go, hold onto me,’ Bea said as she pulled Allie’s hood up over her head and tugged gently on Allies’ hand.

+++++

They made it back to H block without incident, even though Allie struggled to walk in a straight line. Bea almost dragged her the last few steps as they rounded the corner into her unit.

Liz looked up from her conversation with Sonia and immediately came forward to help Bea hold Allie upright.

‘Help me put her in my cell,’ Bea said to Liz, who nodded with concern. ‘Did you find Miles?’

‘Yeah, love. She was just finishing up something down in Medical. Said she’d be here in a sec,’ said Liz. Sonia stood off to the side holding a white mug suspended half way to her lips, eyes wide as she watched the proceedings.

Liz settled Allie onto Bea’s narrow bed as the top dog crouched down, and placed a soothing hand on Allie’s thigh. ‘Allie? Allie Cat? You need to lie down for a bit. Liz’ll be here to look after you. I’ll be back soon, ok?’

‘She’s taken some gear Liz – coke I think, so watch her carefully will ya? She’s staying with us tonight, so I’ll need your help to look after her. I’m gonna have a chat with Miles. Tell Doreen and Boomer to act normal for the count ok?’ And with that Bea disappeared back into the corridor.

+++++

The inmates in H block all stood outside their cells while Officer Miles took the count. As she walked past Bea on her way out she paused and leant in so only Bea could hear her, ‘She needs to be back in her cell before the morning count Smith. I’ll be here for her at 5am sharp.’

Bea’s hand moved only slightly as she slipped Miles a thick roll of fifties, ‘She’ll be ready.’

With that Miles closed the gate and locked H block down for the night.

++++++

‘What the fuck are we gonna do with that tripper now Bea?’, Boomer whispered incredulously into the silence that was only broken by Miles’s retreating footsteps.

Bea turned and gave Boomer a look that would turn most people’s guts to water. ‘That ‘tripper’ is with me now, got it Boomer?’

Boomer’s eyes bugged out, ‘Huh? Like, just hangin’ out here for the night? Or like, all lezzy, lovey with you and stuff?’

‘Fuck the labels, Boomer. She’s with me, right? Any of you got a problem with it?”, Bea demanded as she pushed her chin out defiantly, looking from Boomer to Doreen, then over to Liz and Sonia.

Sonia cleared her throat and was the first to speak. ‘I think she’s a lovely girl Bea. Seems a bit off colour tonight, but nonetheless a lovely girl. Well done.’ She tipped her mug towards Bea in a salute.

Bea nodded. “Doreen?’

‘I’m a bit shocked, but I’m not the one who she tried to kill, Bea…?’, said Doreen.

Liz spoke up. ‘I think there’s a bit more to this story Dors, which I’m sure we’ll all find out soon enough. But right now, all I care about is that you’re safe and that you’re happy Bea. And I’ve seen how happy she makes you…’

Bea looked embarrassed and was about to interrupt when Liz continued, ‘No love, don’t you go denying it. There’s no use. Anyone with eyes could see what was happening between you two, and I for one am just so happy for you.’ Liz came over and put her arm around Bea’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. ‘Now, I think you should go and look after your girl. We’re all here if you need help.’

Bea had a lump in her throat and couldn’t manage any words, but she gave Liz’s hand a grateful squeeze as she slipped into her cell.

+++++


End file.
